Pizza, cake and bees
by Sophie The Shipper
Summary: Gina and Jake were always friends. But exactly what was their relationship like? [One-Shot]


**Summary:** _Gina and Jake were always friends. But exactly what was their relationship like?  
_ **Word Count:** _1531  
_ **Disclaimer:** _I don't own Brooklyn Nine-Nine or the characters. If I did, Jake and Gina's relationship as kids – and as adults too - would be more developed._

* * *

Everyone knows Jake and Gina were friends since they were little kids. They were friends even before Gina was Gina and was actually Regina, friends that took baths together and friends that would sit around telling their darkest fears.

They've known each other better than a lot of people. Gina knows things about Jakey that would make Charles jealous. And Jake as a lot of dirt against Gina – things she thinks he forgot about because he has a goldfish memory.

They were friends through thick and thin. When Jake's dad left his family, Gina was his supporter. She would always try to cheer him up, always taking care of him like he was her little brother – in a way, she was always his big sister. When Gina's dad died, she was thirteen. Jake would come by her house every day to check on her and would always bring cake, making her comment on his perfect skills to know what cake she wanted. It was then that they discovered they were both allergic to bees – Jake found out when he was five in the park, Gina discovered one of the days Jake brought her cake and they decided to eat it outside.

Jake promised to never tell people this, but he only passed his tests in school because Gina would help him out. Whether it was before or during the tests, they would find a way to get Jake the C he needed to pass. She never wants people to actually know she's smart. But she kept telling Jake he was smart enough to take better grades he just needed to study. He, of course, didn't listen to her because he hated school until he went to his ' _I want to be a cop'_ phase and decided to study harder so that he could become a police officer. Gine still helped him, of course, but less and less over time.

When Jake went to the academy for his first day, he was a little nervous. Gina was driving him there, and they were talking about nothing and everything, trying to keep him relaxed. They started to sing to the song on the radio, real loud, and Jake immediately forgot what he was about to do.

When he first got to get out of the academy for a weekend, he brought a few friends – Rosa being one of them. Gina commented that she was _amazing_ _ **and**_ _fabulous_. Jake smirked – he was the only one to know that Gina was bi. He supported her no matter what.

When Jake arrived at the 99 for the first time, after he became a detective, Gina didn't care that he 'wanted to do well' because she was trying to discover what would happen if she didn't encourage him. He rolled his eyes at her when she said it, but still invited her for drinks. After meeting Terry, she asked if Jake could get her a job. That's when she left the mall kiosk and went to the 99. Sure that Charles made her question whether or not she should, but she looked at Terry again, making her beg Jake for the job, making him roll his eyes at her again.

When Amy went to the precinct, Gina felt her relationship with Jake deteriorate a little bit. But when she arrived with pizza at his place and they talked, she realized she had nothing to worry about.

And when they got a new captain, Gina felt okay at her job. The Captain made Amy sweatty, kept Jake on a leash – that he kept chewing, making her laugh all the time – made Charles shiver, and made Rosa indifferent. But he brought a new dynamic for her little family, which made her very happy. Plus, it made her feel less alone in a world that she thought was only of straight people – although she always had a feeling that both Jake _and_ Rosa weren't straight.

And over the years, with Halloween Heists and everything going on, Gina and Jake ended up finding their new family – instead of being just the two of them.

Gina took it hard when Jake went undercover, it was complicated not to have her best friend around, but she pretended like she was fine with it. ' **I don't care for you humans** ' she told everyone as Jake said goodbye on the Captain's office. But later as Jake took his things from his apartment, he had a knock on the door, and Gina hugged him instantly, once the door was opened. He even suspected to hear a sniffle, but he didn't think much of it.

Every time, during those six months, that she wanted to have pizza, she couldn't just go to her friend and tell him about her day – even though they worked together.

And that was the same every time Jake was away – when he went to jail, for instance.

When Jake started dating Amy, Gina had a conversation with her – one that no one ever heard of – where Gina threatened to kill Amy if she hurt her friend – and it didn't seem like a joke.

Sure, Gina was always seemingly joking about hurting people, but that seemed like a real threat. One that Amy took very seriously.

And when Gina wanted to talk about her day and Jake wasn't available, Amy was her go-to person – but under no circumstances was Amy supposed to tell that to someone other than Jake, he was fine, no else.

At their wedding – Amy and Jake's weeding – Gina wasn't really using that white dress. She was wearing a blue, glittery dress, of course. One that shined with the lights. She had that dress per request of Jake, knowing that something was going to go wrong.

It made Gina laugh when Jake worriedly came to her apartment to tell her he was going to a dad. She knew that not even pizza was solving _that._ Sure, he was excited but more worried than anything in the entire universe. She knew how that felt like. When she discovered she was pregnant with Iggy, he was the first to know. She came to his apartment – knowing that Amy wasn't there – crying. It was unusual for her to cry, he knew something was wrong. He made sure that she was calm and reassured that everything was going to be okay. _I'm right here._

So when Jake showed up saying that, it was her turn to say all those things. It worked, he was more excited than worried.

But that changed when the baby decided it was time to meet a new world. Gina was with Holt and Jake on a meeting with the commissioner when Jake got the call. Holt stayed there, and Gina drove faster than ever – excitedly because she was driving with the police lights on, and everyone was swerving away from them.

Gina had to laugh when her childhood – and adulthood – best friend showed up at the hospital. His hair was in every direction, he had sweat on his forehead, making his hair glue it self to his face, and he was out of breath. Somehow he managed to get their in time to see his son being born. Jamy. Gina's choice, once Amy found out she drove there. Amy, of course, regretted immediately, thinking her son was going to be called something like Beyoncé or something. But no, Jamy. It was... _normal_. And that was... weird.

But so was Gina.

Their kids, just like them, grew up together. Not in the same classes, but together anyway. And they were together through everything. First days at school, sick days, graduations, colleges, drivers licenses, weddings... everything.

They were together forever. Would hold each other's hands as they were in the hospital for whatever reason that wasn't good. When Rosa was shot at and was in surgery; when Holt had a heart attack in the middle of the precinct; when Amy got sick.

She was there at Amy's funeral, holding his hand while he pretends to be strong in front of his kids.

But as she sat in front of her TV to relax – she had her PJ's on, popcorn on the table and a soda can at arms reach – she heard a knock on the door. There he was. With a cake on his hands, tears threatening to leave his eyes and a smile on his face. It wasn't a happy smile, it was a broken one, one that basically told her he had no idea of what to do or go. She took the cake and placed it on the coffee table, grabbed his shoulders, looked into his eyes. The tears were still in the corner almost leaving. She hugged him then, and the jailed tears were no longer threatening to leave. they were in Gina's clothes already, not that she cared. When she realized he was better, she pushed him towards the couch, grabbed a blanket and covered the both of them. They snuggled as they watched TV, both too emotionally damaged to even talk. They ate cake, popcorns and drank soda all night, but said nothing to each other. They already knew everything needed to say.

They just needed the company. Words weren't necessary.

* * *

 **The End**

It was supposed to be a fluffy fic, but I somehow can't write one. Oh well!, it was only a little bit, and I immediately wrote a sweet part about Jake and Gina. So, forgiven?


End file.
